Answers
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Miranda has come to a crossroads and she doesnt' know what will happen. Very emotional and very much happening...
1. Chapter 1

Miranda sat on her bed in a pair of old pajamas, yes she had a pair of old reliable pajamas. Her heart was breaking, another thing people didn't realize she had. Her heart had been hung out on a line waiting for a response, waiting to be taken down and held. But now its been how many days, she lost track since she heard from the women that has had her heart out there, she was worried sick hoping it wasn't the worst.

She was a pessimist though when it came to these things, she always feels like someone will leave her. It wouldn't ultimately surprise her people always left her, they always walked out the door and never came back. What would make Andrea much different, what makes Andrea different is that she was completely one hundred percent honest with her. If all the women wanted was friendship then that is all she would be she just needed to know what was going on.

Her stomach began to turn, the feeling of getting sick ran through out her body. Trying to stop it she laid down on the bed, praying to whatever God was out there that she get answers soon, curling up into a protective ball Miranda waited. Her emotions always got the best of her, it was something she needed to work on but right now all she could feel was the memory of her ex lovers all over again and the pain they caused her, and how she still felt in her heart Andrea was different.


	2. Chapter 2

I have fixed this chapter up a bit! Before the other character was Donatella I have changed it, I saw the character of Donatella as being who the person used to be not what she looks like now. But I changed the character due to problems so here it is and the new character is someone of my making named Maria and I will not change it again this time I did it because others problem had a problem with it but now that it is changed it will stay that way. That's all.

It has been days…no weeks; to be honest Miranda did not remember how long it had been. Did she still think about, Andy? Yes, but she did not think about the fact that she had not been told why the women just stopped talking to her. No, she thought about whether she was happy with her life. Even with everything, she hoped that she was, but anymore Miranda knew that Andy was like the others. The immaturity of not telling her what had happened; she was a big girl and cold deal. Yes, she had cried and wept but she would have been better knowing what had happened.

Her tears were not for a lost love, they were for a lost friend. Miranda sat on her couch thinking did this mean she would be alone, was love of any type pointless for her would she only have those two little girls. Sometimes Miranda just wanted to give up, but other days she wanted to fight. Releasing a sigh, she shut her eyes, but soon opened them when her friend Maria came up and placed a glass of wine in her hands.

"Looks like you could use that." The women smiled down at her, Miranda smiled back and took a big gulp of the wine. Opening her eyes completely she glanced over as she saw the women put a movie in the DVD player and press play, the sat down and began to watch the movie.

Surprisingly the two sat and watched a Disney movie, the two cried as Bambi's mom died. They sat eating popcorn while they kept filling their wine glasses, as the second movie started the two held each other. They had both have had horrible relationships but they had always been there for the other, as Miranda began to fall asleep she took on last look up at her friend and felt her heart swell up. She should tell her, but why would her friend be interested in her.

As she closed her eyes she remembered when she had first met the women, they had spoken here and there but nothing major mostly emails but that first face to face Miranda was a wreck. She was crying, having a runny nose and was angry. However, the women was gentle and reassuring, Miranda remembered that when she first saw her she felt safe. She didn't want it to be a rebound though and she knew there was no way Maria would be interested so she let it go, she put her feelings down and tried to make sure that she herself was happy along with her friend. Just as sleep claimed her, Miranda told herself one last thing

'She deserves answers, you might never have been given them but she deserves them.' For the first time in her life, Miranda fell asleep with a smile as she thought about the woman who was asleep with her on the couch.

So there is an update, there will be one more chapter I believe please let me know what you think. I like to know if there are things I need to change as a writer I look forward to all reviews no matter what they are, so please let me know. J


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Miranda awoke with Maria in her arms, sitting up she brushed back the women's hair, her best friend in the whole world had her heart. To be perfectly honest she had Miranda's heart from the first moment she saw her, at that moment she couldn't pinpoint what it was but something inside her already knew. Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to tell her, no matter the out come she had to tell her. Sitting and waiting was never Miranda's strong suit but she knew it had to be done, after a while the women awoke and looked at Miranda sleepily.

Miranda's inside knotted up she wanted to always wake up to that women, smiling down at her friend she waited till Maria realized that something was needed to be talked about. It did not take the women long, sitting up she ran her hands through her thick hair and stared at her friend.

"I need to talk to you." Replied Miranda as she turned and looked into Maria's eyes, nodding Maria knew something was on her friends mind.

"Then I will listen." Simple and to the point, Miranda took a deep breath and began to talk.

"You are my best friend but I have been…I have been in love with you from the first moment I saw you." Tears broke from the editor's eyes as she let go, she soon felt arms wrap around her. Taking a deep breath, she began to go on with what she had to say further. "I knew that you were in a relationship and were happy, at least how you preserved it. Moreover, I felt horrid for what I was feeling; I thought maybe that it is a rebound so I did not act especially if you were happy. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy, and to be there for you. But I can't lie anymore, I love you." Taking another breath and releasing more tears Miranda looked at her friend and waited for a response.

"I love you too, I have to say I know it sounds cliché but I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. I was getting married and did not act because of the fact you broken up about your marriage ending but I was about to get married, so I let it go. But now that my marriage is over and so is yours I can't lie, my feelings keep growing." Replied Maria, as she looked her best friend in the eyes, the two sat in silence for a moment.

"I have wanted to hear that for a long time." The two sat in silence again, but soon Miranda looked back at Maria and knew that she had to take the chance.

"So does this mean that you will be my girlfriend?" Miranda Priestly never asked questions but Miranda the real one did ask them.

"Are you sure about it, we both have bad pasts and I don't want to hurt you. You mean far too much to me, you are so important to my life Miranda." Maria had a look that spoke volumes as to what her feelings were.

"I am so very sure, and I don't want to hurt you either and you are the most important person in my life. We will take things slow, not glacially slow but slow." The two smiled at each other and both of them knew at that moment that they were not going to leave the other, the second a smile appeared on both of their faces Maria leaned over and kissed her. The kiss did not last long but it lasted long enough for both to know that they were onto another part of their lives. Their love for the other was sealed with a kiss, and answers that they both had been wanting to hear from the moment they saw each other.


End file.
